


Graduation

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst and Fluff, High School Graduation, Lucas highkey feels real guilty, M/M, No One Is Okay, Not too many tags cuz spoilers, as In you think it’s fluff but NOPE, sorry - Freeform, they aren’t good at emotions at all goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: “I never thought we’d make it to graduation, you know.” Peter places the cap on his head.Jason smiles amusedly. “Like we as inusor did you think one of us would be hit by a truck?”





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking; More angst?? Are you okay?? The answer is yes, more angst, and no, I am not. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“I never thought we’d make it to graduation, you know that?” Peter asks, setting his cap on his head. He fiddles with the ribbon, watching himself in the mirror.

Jason smiles amusedly from where he’s sitting on their bed. It’s not really one bed, of course, but they’d pushed the twin beds together to make one. Jason lays across them both in his own robe, his hat laying on his stomach as he alternates between reading a book and looking at Peter. “Like we as in _us,_ or did you think one of us would get hit by a truck?”

“First one I guess?” His eyes flit to Jason’s reflection over his shoulder and he smiles. “I can’t believe this is really happening. We’re free men from this day forward.”

Jason pauses before responding. “I guess I can’t believe it either.” He looks uncomfortable.

Peter frowns and tugs endlessly at his graduation robe, trying to get it to sit right. It’s wrong. Everything about this is wrong.  He groans at his reflection.

“Stop it, babe, you’re gorgeous,” Jason says.

Peter watches him and drops his hands from his robe. After a moment he shakes himself out of it and examines his image in the mirror. “Of course you’d say that. You were my boyfriend. You legally couldn’t tell me I didn’t look good.” He really couldn’t. Jason would rather do anything than hurt Peter. Of course he would. He was perfect, Peter’s perfect hero.

Jason shrugs, going back to the book. Peter tries to read the title. _The_ something _of_ something or other. “That doesn’t mean I’m lying.”

He gives up with the outfit and just watches Jason in the mirror, his perfect hair and freckled cheeks, the way he wrinkles his nose when he can’t quite see the words in the book. A wave of love and sorrow hits him at once. “Jace?” He hates how his voice cracks over his name.

Jason looks back up.

“I miss you,” Peter tells him.

He smiles. “I’m right here, dork.”

“Jace, listen.” Peter breathes deeply against the knot in his chest. “I _really_ miss you.”

Jason’s smile disappears and he nods sadly. “I know.”

Someone knocks hard at his door. “Peter! You’re gonna be late!” It’s Lucas.

Peter wipes his eyes and turns around. His eyes linger on the empty space on the beds, now pulled apart again. “Coming.”

Lucas opens the door. He must notice Peter’s red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, gaze fixed upon Jason’s bed. “Are you okay?”

“He should be with us.”

Lucas takes a while to respond. “He should.” Neither says anything for a while until Lucas clears his throat. “We should get going.”

Peter nods, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. “Okay.”


End file.
